You
In both the Original Game, the New Prophecy Game and the Power of Three Game, there is one character that is your character that you control. Near the beginning of each of the games, after entering the Activation Code, you are able to choose the prefix for the name, which will stay the same throughout the whole game, unlike the suffix, which changes as you gain rank. Original Game Moves *Default – Paw Swipe *Lv 4 – Minimal Heal *Lv 9 – Claw Slash *Lv 14 – Medium Heal *Lv 19 – Stunning Bite *Lv 22 – Poison Chomp *Lv 24 – Claw Shred *Lv 29 – Warrior Strike *Lv 30 – Maximal Heal *Lv 33 – Remedy *Lv 36 – Hyper Poison *Lv 41 – Stunning Crush *Lv 43 – Greater Remedy *Lv 47 – Claws of Destruction *Lv 57 – Revival *Lv 61 – Warrior Destruction *Lv 71 – Mega Revival *Lv 75 – Fiery Fury Stats at Level 99 STR – 934 DEX – 564 AGI – 582 INT – 921 HP – 9999 SP – 5500 Trivia *-star Firestar from the ‘Warriors’ book series. *You are almost never called by your official -paw, -heart, or -star name in this game. New Prophecy Game Moves *Default – Paw Swipe *Lv 3 – Minimal Heal *Lv 8 – Claw Slash *Lv 13 – Medium Heal *Lv 18 – Remedy *Lv 21 – Claw Shred *Lv 24 – Poison Chomp *Lv 28 – Stunning Bite *Lv 43 – Maximal Heal *Lv 38 – Greater Remedy *Lv 46 – Revival *Lv 49 – Claws of Destruction *Lv 51 – Mega Revival *Lv 59 – Killing Bite *Lv 66 – Tiger Destruction Stats at Level 99 STR – 726 DEX – 442 AGI – 582 INT – 807 HP – 7467 SP – 5900 Trivia *-claw is based off of the character Brambleclaw from the ‘Warriors’ book series. Power of Three Game Moves * Default - Paw Swipe * Lv. 6 - Claw Slash * Lv. 8 - Minimal Heal * Lv. 9 - Lion Anger * Lv. 17 - Claw Shred * Lv. 18 - Medium Heal * Lv. 20 - Lion Rage * Lv. 26 - Stunning Bite and Warrior Strike * Lv. 27 - Poison Chomp * Lv. 38 - Hyper Poison * Lv. 40 - Prophecy Boost * Lv. 42 - Claws of Destruction * Lv. 44 - Stunning Crush * Lv. 46 - Warrior Destruction * Lv. 47 - Lion Destruction * Lv. 50 - Prophecy Aura * Lv. 57 - Maximal Heal * Lv. 70 - Lion Wrath * Lv. 75 - Lion Devastation * Lv. 85 - Fiery Fury Stats at Level 99 Unknown at the moment Trivia *-blaze is based off of the character Lionblaze from the ‘Warriors’ book series. Moves * Default - Minimal Heal * Default - Paw Swipe * Lv. 8 - Claw Slash * Lv. 12 - Code Strike * Lv. 16 - Medium Heal * Lv. 23 - Code Rake * Lv. 24 - Stunning Bite * Lv. 26 - Claw Shred * Lv. 27 - Poison Chomp * Lv. 31 - Warrior Strike * Lv. 36 - Hyper Poison * Lv. 44 - Stunning Crush * Lv. 45 - Maximal Heal * Lv. 48 - Claws of Destruction * Lv. 51 - Code Destruction * Lv. 53 - Warrior Destruction * Lv. 85 - Fiery Fury Stats at Level 99 Unknown at the moment Trivia *-leaf is based off of the character Hollyleaf from the ‘Warriors’ book series. *